A Journey's End
by skynight98
Summary: The third and final leg of the side story we've all come to love. "In one final conflict, two breaths turned one, and the light be brung." The Phantoms will fall!
1. Not A Xing

**Hey guys, I found some unseen episodes of the Kung Fu Panda show, so I've got a few things to go off of, so you get to see a little bit of the new leg of this journey before I once again cut it off. I'll try to make the events last as long as possible before it ends again. If I can, I'll make them last until the end of 2015, when KFP 3 comes to theaters. Enjoy!**

A Journey's End

Chapter 1

As I sat there thinking about Shifu's words to me, time went by quickly. Before I knew it the sunlight was draped over the palace and the morning gong had just been sounded. A few minutes later I heard everyone chatting as they made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. As if on cue to them reaching the kitchen, I felt the vibrations of my father hitting the ground behind me.

"Star, your mother is preparing breakfast. Time to head down" He said

"Alright" I replied, standing up

He picked me up in his arms without warning, making me squeal with glee and laugh as he flew us down to our house. We were both smiling as we walked in. I could smell the bean buns in the air and the Jasmine Tea, making my mouth water.

"Morning mom" I said, sitting at my spot at the table

"Morning sweaty, did you sleep alright?" She asked

"Yeah, I slept great. Are we going anywhere today?" I asked

"Yes, we're going up to the Jade Palace for an important meeting with Sky and everyone. As you know, today is a big day" She replied, smiling at me as she placed a plate in front of me. Though as she said this my father's face seemed grim

I ate my food quickly before going to wash up and prepare for whatever they had planned. Whenever there was a planned meeting with Sky, it was of great importance. I made sure my hair was correctly tied into the short wolf tail I normally have it in, and my clothes were in order. I wear an orange silk vest, a popular style among my family, and black silk pants. At the waste I have a white linen belt which wraps around the entirety of my mid-section. Once everything was in order, I went back into the front room where my parents were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" my father asked

"Yes" I replied

With that, we all left and went straight to the Jade Palace Steps. Not wasting any time, Father picked both me and Mother up and flew us to the top. His strength always amazed me; nobody could match it! The gates to the palace were closed when we arrived. Before knocking, my parents gave me the once-over to make sure I was completely in order. When they deemed me ready, Father knocked on the gate once. It immediately opened, revealing everyone. Grandfather, Shifu, The Five, Po, and even Aunt Lucy all stood in a line behind Sky. Mother ushered me forwards, and for reasons unknown I was unbelievably nervous. I could tell that whatever happened now, my life would change.

"Good morning Fisk. Niki, your looking beautiful as ever! Star, happy birthday" Sky said, greeting all of us individually. He then turned his attention to me as my parents left my side and stood in line with everyone else.

"Star, do you know why you are here?" He asked

"No. I haven't been told anything about why today is so important" I replied, followed by him kneeling down so we were at eyes level with each other.

"Well, let me start by telling you something of a legend. Generations ago, there was a man whose name legend says meant "Light". He was an unbelievably strong man. But, he wasn't of this world. He was of another dimension, where anything that could talk was of the same species. He was known as a human. And this human was a natural born fighter. He saw this in himself, and went on to master each and every form of fighting known on the entire planet. And he succeeded" Sky said

"Wow! He must have been the strongest master in the world!" I said, having a Po-like reaction to the story

"And he was. His name became known across the entire globe, and every army wanted his help. But in his travels, he discovered a power within himself which he could use to summon great attacks made of pure energy. This power was forever known as the Xing Energy. He used it to create a weapon suited to only him which acted as an enhancer to make his attacks that much stronger. He was the first Xing ever to be known. But all his power should never have been boasted about. He wasn't the only incredibly strong person alive. Someone of a darker nature, Hēi'àn, whose name means Darkness, discovered a darker power. The power of the…well, darkness. Hēi'àn used this power to rally any army to stand against the Xing, and the Xing was forced to fell them all. But half of them were much too strong to remain dead. They rose from the underworld as beings of much greater power. They rose as Phantoms; creatures made of dark energy. So another army rose against the old Xing, but by now he'd trained his two sons, and together they used their Xing energy to defeat the army of phantoms, but at the cost of the old Xing's life. His sons were left to carry on the legacy. One of them left to faraway lands to seek out the remaining Phantoms, while the other stayed and trained all who had within them the Xing energy. My mentor was one of the first, and he trained a young boy and girl.

"Is the boy you?" I asked, confused

"Yes, little one, the boy was me. But the girl was also me, at one point" he said. My confusion must have shown, because he continued the story, "Just listen, Star. Everything will make sense. As the boy and girl trained, they grew close together. My mentor saw this, and the girl was sent away to be trained with someone else. The boy was sad, but continued his training until he had one final form of martial arts to learn: Kung Fu. But then, disaster struck. A new army of phantoms, once again led by Hēi'àn, burst into the world with no Xing prepared. The Xing were nearly wiped out, but the boy used his power to transport himself to this world, bringing with him only his staff and the following prophecy: In one final conflict, two breaths turned one, and the light be brung. The boy sought out Shifu to be trained, but was in turn trained by Tigress. He mastered Kung Fu, but the phantoms found the boy again. This time, though, he had help. The girl had also survived, and found him in the valley of peace. They fought off the Phantoms together, but in the final battle against Hēi'àn himself, the girl was killed. In a last dish effort to defeat the Darkness, the boy absorbed the girl's essence, doubling his strength and allowing him to defeat the Darkness. The result was my creation. When the two of them melded together, they became me, and I defeated Hēi'àn. I then found your father at age ten, who had the Xing energy. I trained him as much as I could before he set off around the world to train in the fighting styles I could not teach. While gone, he learned that the Phantoms will return, along with their leader, and we must prepare" He finished

"Is my dad really that strong?" I asked

"Yes, my power matches that of Sky himself" Father said, smirking

"Star, do you know why you are here?" Sky asked again

"No, I still don't understand" I replied

"You are here so I can see if you possess the Xing Energy within yourself" He clarified

I gasped. Could I really be so powerful as a Xing? Could I be so important in the world?

"It's time for me to see. Star, I need you to hold very still. This might feel weird" Sky said, and then put his hand on my head

He closed his eyes and began rhythmic breathing. I could feel a strange tingling going all over my body, as if I was being scanned by something. After a few minutes, Sky removed his hand, opened his eyes and looked up at my father with a grave expression on his face.

"She's not"

**KABOOM! One more story and chapter for the book! Short and slow chapter, but I feel it gives more backstory and is a refresher for the memory. R&R Please!**


	2. Into the Sin Sou Forest

**As you all know, I'll be trying my best to make this stuff last. Certain chapters will go by without event, some will go by with small events, some will have big events. You guys will just have to see!**

Chapter 2

"She's not"

Sky's words seemed to kill my father, and for some reason I was disappointed as well. I had no time to really be excited about being a Xing, yet discovering I wasn't one hurt. But the news brought Father down on his knees. Thinking he was hurt, both Viper and I rushed to his side. We tried to help him up, but he pushed us away and said he was fine.

"Just surprised is all. Now we know" He said, standing up, "Her zodiac is the monkey, so I think it best she begin training in that style of Kung Fu"

Everyone seemed to have some form of confusion lifted from them when he said that.

"That explains her mischievous nature. Master Monkey, do you think you're ready to take on your first student?" Shifu asked

Monkey seemed surprised at the request, but eager to except, "Yes Master, we will begin as soon as Star is ready"

"Now!" I interjected excitedly, making everyone giggle

As if on cue to my training's start, Zeng, the messenger of the palace, flew into the courtyard yelling for Master Shifu.

"What is it, Zeng?" Shifu asked as the goose landed in front of us all

"A village on the outskirts is under attack. They say he fights beside a black demon" Zeng calmly but quickly said

"You think it's a phantom?" My father asked, looking directly at Sky

"I don't know, but we best go with the five just in case" Sky replied

I sighed. I got so excited to start and now my master is leaving.

"Monkey, you stay here and start with star. With both Fisk and Sky going with, I'm sure we can handle it" Viper said, winking at me. I smiled gratefully as Monkey nodded in agreement

When everyone was gone, Monkey led me into the training hall to begin.

"Kung Fu has many different forms, but remains in everything we do. Can you name one form of Kung Fu other than fighting?" Monkey asked as we walked in

"I didn't know Kung Fu had anything to do with anything else, Master" I replied, feeling slightly ashamed

"Don't feel bad, nobody gets it on the first try. You will learn, Star" He said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder

"One example of Kung Fu beyond combat is Pottery. Pottery is an art; it takes a lifetime to master every aspect. Well, for the normal person anyways. Your father and Sky could master it in a month tops. Anyways, just remember that fighting is all Kung Fu is for. Kung Fu is all about your own self values. It actually means "Excellence of Self", but right now, we are going to start with the fighting stuff. The true meaning of Kung Fu comes with life. I know Tigress taught you a few things. How much do you know?" Monkey asked

"She only taught me a spin kick before Father stopped her" I replied

"Well, that's good. The spin kick is just a move; she taught you nothing of the Tiger style. You see, Kung Fu has many styles as well. The Tiger Style is aggressive, strong, and fearless. It is based on strength and power. You will be learning the Monkey Style. This is based on Agility, Mobility, and strategically placed attacks. Also, it uses some confusion. Attacks which seem random and confuse the opponent. Are you ready to begin?" he asked

"Yes Master" I eagerly replied, a smile across my face

"Alright, show me how good you can do a spin kick" He said

I nodded and got into the stance Tigress showed me and prepared to do as instructed.

"Let me stop you there. Your stance is part of the Tiger style. You'll need to learn a Monkey stance. Let me show you" He said, partial aggravating me

He then lowered his position, spreading his legs and bending at the knees. After that, he pulled his right arm close to his chest, nearly bending his elbow to the max and placing his hand an inch away from his chest. His other arm was extended nearly to the max, slightly bent at the elbow and lowered slightly at the shoulder. Both his hands were in the same position. His thumb was bent to a ninety degree angle at the second knuckle. His pointer and index fingers were fully extended, placed tightly together, while his final two fingers were curled up. It was as if his hands were half way in fists, half in palm position. I studied it for a few moments before mimicking it.

"Widen your legs a little, and hold the stance strong. If an enemy attacks, you must not be able to be thrown off balance" Monkey commanded

I did as he said and was surprised to feel I fit into the stance naturally.

"Now, do the spin kick" he said

I nodded and prepared. When I was ready, I leapt forward into the air, spinning around and kicking the air. I landed and returned to the stance I was shown, this time facing Monkey.

"Very good, Star! You've got that move quite well down. Let's move on to something a bit more advanced"

Over the course of that day, I learned many different moves. But Monkey said the moves I learned were basic, but were still some of the few moves I will ever need to learn. He said that to be good at Kung Fu, I'd need to train my reflexes. I don't need to know many fancy moves, just where to put the moves in in a fight. I was exhausted nevertheless after training, and it ended that day right as my Father, Sky, and the others returned. Except for po, who must have just gone home.

"So what was it?" Monkey asked

"A disappointment; it was just Fung and the Crocodile Bandits. Fung just had his buddies dress up in a cheap Phantom costume to scare people away while he looted their homes" Tigress said, walking into the training hall to resume her training

"How was training, sweaty?" Father asked, grabbing my attention

"Tiring. Monkey says I'm pretty good, but I feel I shouldn't be so tired after doing so little" I replied

Father then kneeled down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, your stamina will build with time. Let's head on home, I'm sure your mother is preparing dinner now"

I nodded and together we walked down the Jade Palace steps and to our home. As we walked by Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, I couldn't help but overhear Mr. Ping yelling at the crowd in the shop.

"The Qilin is real, and lives somewhere in the Sin Sou Forest! And I'll prove it!" Mr. Ping yelled

"I thought you said it was giant?" One of the customers taunted

"Nothing is too giant for the Dragon Warrior! Come on, son" Ping retorted. That's all I heard before we got too far away

"Dad, what's the Qilin?" I asked

"It's an old bedtime story parents tell their kids to keep them from wondering into the Sin Sou forest and to get them to eat their food. It's fake" he replied

"Mr. Ping seems to believe it's real" I retorted, looking him square in the face

"Why don't I tell you the story over dinner tonight? Then will you believe me when I say it isn't real?" he asked

"Maybe. I'll have to judge for myself" I replied sternly, making him chuckle

Just then we arrived home. Mother had platters of Dim Sum on the table ready to eat along with many different Tea varieties. My mouth was instantly watering as I sat down at the table. As we got our first servings, Father told Mother of the story I wanted to hear, and she chuckled before saying he should begin.

"Alright, the legend of the Qilin is not pretty. For it says that deep in the Sin Sou forest lives an evil creature. A creature which hungers for the minds of children who wonder into his Forest. Any child who wonders in gets their head chewed off as the Qilin feeds on their very mind. But legend has it, every night the Qilin leaves the forest to hunt down the children with empty stomachs, because empty stomachs mean empty minds and empty minds taste the sweetest to the Qilin" he finished

"Wow, seems like this creature should be hunted down" I stated, taking another bite of my food

"And it would be if it were real, but as I said, it's only a bed time story. No more real than the tooth fairy" Father replied

"Yes, and if anything at least learn from it and know not to go wondering into the Sin Sou forest" Mother added

"Alright, but why does Mr. Ping so sincerely believe it is real?" I asked

"Well, don't get me wrong, I love Mr. Ping, but let's just say he may have hit his head one too many times with a walk. He's not all lights on upstairs" Father replied

I had just then finished my food, not far behind my parents. Mother grabbed all the dishes and went to wash them while Father cleaned up the table.

"So, what do you think? Real, or fake?" Father asked

"Fake. Doesn't seem believable" I replied, handing Mother my plate

"Right. Now go wash up and get into bed. Training tomorrow, and it will only get harder as you get better" Father said, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead before sending me off

"Night mom" I said

"Night honey, sweet dreams" she replied

With that I retreated to my bedroom, but little did my parents know I had other plans. When the door was shut, I immediately grabbed my small tent, back pack, and filled my canteen with water and hid the bag under my cot. I then got into bed and waited for my mother to come say one last goodnight, which she did. When she was gone, I grabbed my bag and snuck out my window. I swiftly moved around the house and into the deserted streets, where I made my way to the exit of town and to the path which led to the Sin Sou forest. It wasn't even an hour before I arrived at the tree line where the forest began, and I was instantly nervous. The forest was dark, most the trees seeming dead. But I was determined and pushed myself past my fears and into the forest. It was dark, and I couldn't clearly make out my surroundings. The outline of trees, some rocks here and there. I'd been walking for at least two hours before I got tired and sat down to rest.

"Maybe the Qilin really isn't out here…isn't real" I said out loud to myself, nearly deciding the truth of the tale

Just then, I heard a twig snap behind me. I shot up off the rock I was sitting on and turned around, scanning the darkness for movement. I then heard what sounded like a trigger being pulled and a slight whistle in the air. Before I knew what happened I was flying through the air, a bright light where I once stood and rubble flying every direction.

"Drat, I missed! Worry not, villain, your evil life will soon meat its end!" I heard someone say in a military-commander toned voice

Just as I looked up from where I lay, I saw a smaller stalk ox take aim at me with a weird looking crossbow. Without waiting, I jumped up from my spot and dove to the side just in time for another explosion to send me flying. This time I landed on all fours and slid to a stop. My heart was racing and I was terrified.

"Wait! I'm not a villain!" I yelled, pleading him to cease his assault

"So evil takes the form of little girls now? I will rid the world of your kind!" he replied, then shot again

I ducked under the arrow and it exploded some distance behind me. I then took off running as fast as I could to get away from this guy. As I ran I could hear arrows flying by, barely missing me as I avoided the explosions. As I ran it became evident that I was lost. I hadn't a clue where I was going and was quickly growing tired. When I was too tired to run for much longer, I decided to try and pull a loop on the guy. I made a quick sharp right turn, a smirk on my face as I was proud of my plan, but time seemed to slow down as an arrow passed in front of my face. I watched it in slow motion as it hit a tree a few inches from me and detonated. The explosion sent me flying far, rolling to a painful halt on a boulder as I slammed into it. When I opened my eyes, the ox was slowly walking up to me. I was paralyzed with fear as he got within five feet of me and took aim at my chest.

"Any last words?" he asked, a smirk on his face

In fear I closed my eyes and said a few pleas for my own life to be spared, but was ignored. Just as I felt I was about to die, I heard the sound of a painful impact followed by the sound of two separate people landing on the ground. I opened my eyes to see the Ox guy on the ground feeling his jaw while a familiar snow leopard only a few years my senior standing in a defensive position between me and him.

"Peng!" I yelled with joy

"Stay behind me Star, this guy won't go down easy. He's not very smart" Peng commanded

"I noticed" I replied, standing up and taking a place behind him.

"So, the nephew of Tai Lung finally joining the evil side to, eh? I'll kill you both!"

**Cliffhanger once again. In case nobody knew, Qilin is pronounced Chi-lin. I don't know why Chinese spelling is like that, but that's the way it is. See you guys next time!**


	3. Hai Lang and the Phantom stone

**And I'm back again with one more chapter. I think I'm doing well with spreading these events out since this one lasted two chapters. Anyways, read on!**

Chapter 3

"I'll Kill you both!" The Ox yelled before charging at us, dropping his crossbow and pulling out a sword from locations unknown

As he charged, Peng pushed me to the side before jumping over the Ox and kicked him to the ground before landing. The ox was quick to his feet.

"General, calm down! Neither of us are evil, you're not thinking straight!" Peng pleaded, but his voice was ignored

The Ox charged again, this time stopping in front of Peng in order to start every which-way with the odd looking sword he held. Peng did nothing to fight back; he only dodged the blade and knocked the Ox back if he got the chance. I was getting increasingly worried as Peng got pushed back. I was confident in his skills, but my fur still stood on end. My heart stopped when he was knocked to the ground and time seemed to slow once again as the Ox raised his sword in both hands with the blade facing down, ready to impale the downed Peng. I don't know what came over me, but I reacted by running up and using a spin kick, one of the only moves I know, to knock the Ox away and stand between him and Peng.

"St-Star, don't" Peng said weakly, trying to stand but finding himself immobile

My heart was racing as the Ox laughed. I tried to look fierce, but I couldn't help but tremble with fear.

"This will be easy" The Ox said as he tossed his sword aside and began slowly walking up to me

I gathered as much nerve as I could before he was close enough and I attacked. I tried to throw a punch as his face, but he caught my fist and quickly punched me in the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs and sending me to my knees. I clenched my gut and gasped for air, but couldn't bring any in. I then felt my body leave the ground as I was backhanded and sent flying a few feet from where I was. I landed on my front after spiraling through the air, and found myself in too much pain to stand up. I could only look as the Ox approached, and before anything more could happen he kicked me, sending me rolling into a tree and making me cry out in pain. I opened my eyes just in time to see the Ox's foot come crashing down on my chest, making me let out a long and loud scream of my own agony. I could swear I was feeling my ribs crack underneath his foot. After a few moments of this, he walked over and picked up a rock about half his size, seeming impossible to lift yet he did. He carried it above his head and over to me, where he prepared to smash me underneath it. In one final attempt to escape I managed to get myself into a seated position before I saw the boulder fall towards me. But suddenly, I was flying through the air again, and when I came rolling to a stop and I heard the boulder crash down, I was confused. My confusion left me when I looked and saw Peng, unconscious beneath the boulder.

"Peng!" I screamed and tried to crawl over to him, but was stopped by the Ox once again kicking me away.

Tears fell from my eyes as more pain from his assault swept over my body. I could only crack my eyes open to see the Ox walk over and pick up his sword and walk back. He lifted the sword above his head in the same position as when I first attacked, ready to run me through.

"Please…no" I weakly pleaded to no avail

"Two more villains down" he said

I let me eyes begin to close as he prepared to run me through, and just as his sword was coming down, a flash of golden light sent him flying backwards. The last thing I saw was a dark figure looming over the dust of the blast before I blacked out. I woke to the soothing feeling of something like a message on my entire body. I opened my eyes and saw my father with his hands moving all over my body while glowing with a golden light.

"D-dad?" I shallowly asked, not believing I could've survived

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes, "She's awake"

"Star!" I heard my mother's voice as I was picked up and embraced in a hug

"What happened?" I asked, then all my memory flooded back, "Oh my gods, where's Peng?" I yelled as I broke free of my mother and stood up

"He's fine, Sky is healed him. He was in worse condition than you, but Sky's advanced knowledge of healing saved him. He's resting now" Father said, "What were you doing in that forest?"

"I wanted to see if the Qilin was real or not…I'm sorry" I said as I felt more tears well up from my guilt

Father pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth to comfort me, "Don't ever scare us like that again"

"Ok" I forced out and tucked myself into his chest

We stayed like this an unknown period of time before a loud noise from outside broke us apart. It was easy to tell it was Po being thrown around since the vibrations we felt were too great to be anyone else; and also his grunts from the impact gave it away. My Father quickly let go of me and ran outside with Mother in close pursuit. I followed, but remained standing at the door while they ran out. I first spotted Po and the Five all on the ground, but the next thing that grabbed my attention was a large metal object attached to a chain which came flying through the air and hit my father as soon as he was in view.

"Fisk!" My mother yelled but soon followed Father as a Chain Hammer hit her as well

Father was quickly up and to her side, but she wasn't as sturdy as him and remained on the ground. His facial expressions meant nothing since you could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Lin Quai" He said quietly but sternly

Suddenly a wolf stepped into view.

"Fisk Thompson, I'd have thought your reflexes wouldn't have allowed you to be knocked down so easily"

"Hai Lang, I would have deemed you smarter than to mess with my wife, KEEYAH!" Father yelled as he charged the wolf holding the chain hammer

However, the wolf didn't flinch, and it seemed my father only passed him by. Father looked confused for a moment, then turned around and started throwing punches and kicks at the wolf I then knew as Hai Lang. But it didn't seem like the attacks ever made contact.

"Is he missing on purpose?" I wondered, but as I took a closer look, my confusion was revoked

His attacks weren't missing Hai Lang, but passing through him. Somehow he became something of a ghost and Fathers attacks weren't able to actually make contact. As if on cue to my realization, Hai Lang began to chuckle.

"Having trouble, panther?" He asked, followed by a spin kick that knocked my father back

"You know…'Panther' doesn't sound as good as 'panda', so stick to using that with Po" Father replied before attacking again

After another flurry of attacks passed without a single one successful before Hai Lang picked up his hammer and quickly hit Father with it, sending him flying back.

"Master Fisk, you disappoint me! Someone of your power should have figured out a way around the Phantom Stone" Hai Lang taunted

"Phantom what?" Father asked

"Fisk, it has nothing to do with the phantoms" Po forced out from the ground, "It's a relic which allows him to became invincible"

"I see" Father said, but before anything else could happen he was once again knocked back by the chain hammer

After standing back up, Father seemed to be debating something, and then he stood straight up and placed two fingers of his right hand to his lips. I could see his lips moving as he mumbled something and then he aimed those two fingers at Hai Lang, who stood without a flinch. Suddenly, a beam of golden light burst from my Father's fingers and flew straight at Hai Lang, but disappointingly passed through him and created a small explosion behind him.

"Damn it!" Father cursed

"hahaha, you think a light show is enough? Try again" Hai Lang taunted and again sent him flying with his chain hammer

"Father!" I stupidly screamed without thought, grabbing the attention of Hai Lang

"Father? So, the great Master Fisk has a daughter…I think things just got a little more interesting" he said, then began a painfully slow walk in my direction

I was paralyzed with fear. I looked at my father, and saw only a pained expression which looked for an answer for how to beat this wolf. My attention returned to Hai Lang when I saw a chain hammer swinging above his head. I closed my eyes. I could hear my father screaming at him and I could hear the swish in the air from his attacks, so I knew he was trying his hardest to stop what was inevitable. But when I finally heard the crash of the hammer, it was at least ten yards to my right and a few feet lower than me. I opened my eyes confused, but found myself being held in bridal position by a familiar male Tiger.

"Sky!" I yelled with glee

"What?!" Hai Lang exclaimed, clearly confused

"Fisk, remember the light! You control it and anything it touches!" Sky yelled at my father, who now had a look of realization spread across his face

All of the sudden, a smirk appeared on his face and he stood up. He then began slowly walking towards Hai Lang, who looked confused but retorted by going for another hit with his chain hammer. But Father did a swift but basic dodge, so the attack failed. Hai Lang tried again; another failure. This pattern continued until my father reached close enough range to attack, and attack he did. Father used a spin kick, and it successfully made contact and knocked Hai Lang back. He looked completely and utterly flabbergasted. His face was painted with surprise.

"But how?!" He half asked, half yelled

"I control the light, and if the light can touch you, so can I!" Father yelled in reply before running up and throwing a blur of punches and jabs at Hai Lang

The wolf hadn't a single clue how to reciprocate the attacks, and I myself could barely see what attacks were being thrown. I was able to make out the final attacks as my father send his right palm to Hai Lang's jaw, making him stumble backwards, then did a quick 360 to gain force in the butterfly strike which followed. This attack sent Hai Lang flying backwards and caused him to drop the weird looking rock I identified as the Phantom Stone. Staring in disbelief, Hai Lang stood and put on an obviously fake fierce look of anger.

"This isn't over, Panther! I'll be back!" He said before turning and running back towards the exit of town

"I'll be waiting!" Father yelled back, then quickly grabbed the stone and ran to check everyone. "Is everyone alright?"

"We've been better. Once again you've shown up just in the nick of time. But we could use some healing if it's alright with you" Viper said, lifting her head while the rest of her body remained motionless

I didn't even notice that I was now standing on the ground until I saw Sky jog over to aid in the healing. Feeling it was safe, I also ran over to check on my mother, who Father had just finished healing. I immediately wrapped her in a hug which she returned quickly.

"Thank you…for saving Star" I heard father say

"What else would I have done, let her be harmed or worse? You know I couldn't let that happen" Sky replied

I looked up just in time to see them laugh and hug each other.

"Still need healing" Mantis groaned from next to me; I hadn't even seen him there

I saw Sky point at him and a blue bolt shot at him. As soon as it hit Mantis, he was up and about, not even saying thank you. After Mantis came Monkey and Crane who were lying on the ground near each other. My father had already healed Tigress and he was cautiously working his hands over Viper who was giving him a death stare. The stare intensified as he reached the middle part of her lower half.

"Mom, why is Viper looking at Father like that?" I curiously asked

"Hmm, that's a talk for when you're older, Star" She replied

I glanced at her for a moment, and then shrugged it off. I once again had my attention drawn to the two when I heard a slapping noise and my father yelping in pain.

"I can't help it, it's not easy to see where not to touch!" Father said defensively

"One, sorry the slap was a reflex, and two, just steer clear of the general area" Viper replied, making everyone laugh, including Tigress, "Thank you for healing me though"

Mom and I then stood up and walked over to Father. Mom wrapped him in a hug, then spoke when they broke apart.

"Cheating on me with Viper again I see" She said

"Never" Father replied then I looked away as they moved in to kiss

"Gross!" I exclaimed, once again earning the laughter of everyone

"Star, what do you say we get to today's training, hmm?" Monkey asked, putting a hand on my shoulder

"Sure" I replied, and together we walked up to the Jade Palace to begin my second day of training.

**So, what'd you guys think? Nice, long chapter, fairly eventful. Kind of a small glimpse into the past? Like, right before Fisk proposed to Niki? Anyone? Anyone remember this and catch this at all? Huh, forget it. Lol, anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to review so I know people have read it!**


	4. Goodbye Biyu

**Hey guys, I'm back! Just a warning, this chapter will most likely be very detailed and longer. It is a tear jerker, and when you see the bold word "NOW" I recommend you begin playing the song "This Broken Soul" to really set the mood. Also, this is the chapter which really sets the third and final leg of this story in motion. So please have the song ready and if you'd like to avoid any tear jerkers and/or disappointments you may find in the sadness of it, please see the bold print at the end of the chapter for the summary of what happens in the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy the kick-off chapter!**

Chapter 4

A few months passed since the attack of Hai Lang. The Phantom Stone was taken and hidden where nobody but the Masters Counsel could ever locate it, and hasn't been spoken of since. My training continued, and according to Monkey I had my father's knack for fighting. In his words, I was a Kung Fu prodigy. Though I didn't think so, because I still was dust in comparison with The Five, Po, Sky, Father, Shifu, and anyone else I knew who studied Kung Fu. I told this to Monkey and he told me not to worry.

"You're still a beginner, but the potential it there. That's my point" He said

I still was unsure, but carried on with training. I could now last a full thirty seconds going through the training hall, but never made it past the first station. I mainly practiced on the training dummy which Po said was harder than it looked, but I found it never recoiled on me like it did on him. Today was just the same. I was practicing a sequence of movements and attacks while under the supervision of Monkey, who corrected me after every go. I had just finished another round of the sequence and he had another thing to say.

"You nearly have it perfect, but you need to loosen up your stature. You must always be prepared for an erratic and unexpected change in pattern to keep the enemy off balance" He said

"Yes Master" I agreed respectfully, then repeated the process

"There you go! You're progressing nicely, Star. That's enough for today" He said

"But Master, I don't think I'm ready. A little more?" I asked, not feeling I had it down

"Star, you can't train all day every day. Training helps, but you must balance your life. Too much training means not enough relaxation and you can't focus. Too much relaxation and not enough training means you don't have the mindset nor the skills to win the battle. You must have balance. Now go have some fun" He explained

"Yes Master" I complied, then bowed before leaving

I decided I'd go into town and see if anything was going on. I hadn't seen the Ladies of the Shade perform in quite a while, so maybe I'd see them, or just get to see Fung and his bandits fail again at robbing. But to my disappointment, there was nothing going on. No performance, no seen robberies, nothing. It was exceedingly boring. I did see Dou Dai in the market, but he was simply buying groceries. With nothing fun in town, I decided to go back up to the palace and see if I could find something there to do.

The training hall was empty, everyone done for the day. I checked the kitchen but only found Po there, and I didn't want to stay for what he was going to do. He told me that if I did stay I could witness him finally cooking rice in his stomach, but I didn't care to see his new method. I decided to check the barracks, but only found a napping Mantis and Crane, who frankly I don't find to be the best hang-out person. He told me that Viper and Tigress went to get Messages in town. I sighed in exasperation before deciding to just go home and relax in bed. After completing another track down the stairs of the Jade Palace, I was breathing somewhat heavily. After resting a minute, I prepared to walk home but something caught my attention.

"Shh! Come on, we're late already, pick up the pace!" I heard a young voice say

I looked and saw a young goat and a seemingly younger bunny running toward an alley. What could they be late for? It seemed to be quite secret since they were trying to be so quiet about it. I thought it best to leave it alone, but in my boredom my curiosity got the best of me and I followed them into the alley. It wasn't a long way in before they knocked on a door and whispered some words to someone inside. Right as I reached them, the door opened and I was involuntarily rushed inside with them, the door man, or I should say kid, thought I was with them.

Once inside, I was shocked at what I saw. Many young people, the oldest at maybe fifteen, were standing around in a circle as two of them were fighting in the center. Wanting to keep a low profile, I kept to the back of the room. I was still confused on what was going on in this dark room, so I found the goat I followed in and approached him.

"Hey, this is my first time here. What exactly is this place?" I asked, trying my best to sound like I was there on purpose

"It's a Kung Fu Fight Club, but it's a secret one, so don't tell anybody!" He yelled back over the cheering crowd as the match ended

Just as I was about to say thanks, the crowd went silent and a snow leopard walked into the center and began to speak in a young female voice.

"That was a grate fight, much improvement on your form you two. I wanna thank you all for being here once again, I know it's hard to get here since it is a secret club. I also see a lot of new faces here, including one I never thought I'd see hear but is easy to recognize. How many of you know who I'm talking about?" she asked, looking around

I also looked around, wondering who she could be talking about and if anyone else knew about this person. Nobody raised their hand or gave any other indication that they knew.

"Nobody else recognized her? Huh, you all need to memorize the important people in Kung Fu. So Miss Star, why don't you come on over here" She said, looking directly at me

What?! How does she know me, and better yet how did she recognize me and why am I of importance in all this. I hesitated, doubting she actually meant me. To clarify, I pointed to myself and mouthed the question: Me?

"Yes, you; come on over here, don't be shy" She encouraged, though it didn't help

I cautiously walked over to where I was next to her and she directed me where to stand.

"So does anyone recognize Star?" She asked the crowd; this time a few people raised their hands

"You in the back" she said

"I recognize her from town. She's Master Fisk's daughter!" A young ram yelled out, earning gasps and whispers amongst the crowd

"Yes, and Keoni, you recognize her?" She asked, looking at the same little bunny I snuck in behind

"Yeah, I heard she trains up at the Jade Palace with Master Monkey" She said, her voice very small

"Yes, guys against all odds we've got a Jade Palace trainee at our club today. So Star, how did you find out about the club?" She asked

"Well…I didn't. I saw a couple of kids sneaking in and I got curious so I snuck in behind them. I didn't go in on purpose, I was just gonna peak in, but the door guy kinda ushered me in with the other two I came in with" I said quickly, not wanting to talk for too long

"Well, now we know we need to be a bit more discrete when coming here. But either way, it's an honor to have someone of such family lineage in our club. Let's give her a round of applause!" She finished and began clapping

I was blushing underneath my fur. I hated when all eyes were on me, good or bad. It was a few minutes before the applause died down and all eyes were left on me in silence.

"Now, I think it's only fitting that since she is here, she gets to fight!" She yelled out to the crowd, earning cheers and making me begin to panic

"Oh, no-no-no, I've only just begun my training a few months ago, I can't fight yet-"

"Nonsense! Everyone can fight, and there is no dishonor in losing. We're all here to learn, not to win" She silenced me, "Now who wants to be Stars opponent?"

Many people began shouting out they wanted to. Some were jumping up and down and waving their arms in the air. The Snow Leopard who had dragged me out pointed to someone in the front row and tried to shout that person's name out loud, but it was inaudible over the crowd. But apparently the person understood and walked out. It was a small goat, about my height, wearing a yellow tunic and a smile on its face. When it stepped into the center, everyone silenced.

"To fight Star, I've selected Huan Lee. He's about the same amount new to Kung Fu as Star is, so it should be a bit of an equal fight. Prepare the gong!" the leopard yelled, then stepped out of the circle

I didn't quite understand what was to happen, but the goat entered a stance of some sort and glared at me menacingly. My heart was racing. The only other fight I'd ever been in was with that Ox guy in the Sin Sou Forest, and that was more of a massacre. My heart pounding, I entered the only stance I knew and prepared. An instant later a gong was sounded and Huan Lee charged. He ran at me at a slower speed than I was used to following at the Jade Palace. When I watched them spar it was nearly impossible to keep track of them. This boy was much slower. Still I panicked and dropped my stance. When he was close enough he began a slow assault, throwing punches and kicks where he thought were good spots. In fear I back-stepped, which aided in dodging his attacks, but not for long. A moment later a spin kick sent me to the ground a few feet left of where I was standing.

"Get it together, Star. He's no master, you can do this!" I whispered to myself before standing up and returning to my stance

He charged again, but this time instead of back stepping I held my ground and blocked his barrage of attacks. It still wasn't easy, however. Eventually I found an opening in his defense and attacked. I only managed to jab him before he stepped back to assess the situation. It didn't take him long to continue attacking and once again knock me down. While on the ground I began to think about what to do.

"He's faster than me, and definitely stronger. Now what?" I thought

"_You must always be prepared for an erratic and unexpected change in pattern to keep the enemy off balance" _Monkey's words went through in my head

"That's it!" I exclaimed, confusing some people

With some confidence, I stood up again, and Huan Lee charged yet again. This time though, instead of blocking or dodging, I countered. He tried to throw a punch at my stomach, but I knocked his punch aside with my left hand and jabbed him hard in the chest with my right, knocking him backwards. He quickly came back at me, and this time I dodged. I ducked underneath his punch and went behind him, followed by a side kick to his back, making him stumble forward. Without another second going by I went on the attack. I decided to use the sequence of moves I was practicing today to finish the fight. I waited for him to turn around before I leaped at him, doing a kick on his chest before landing and doing a butterfly strike in the same place, knocking him onto his back.

At this the crowd's cheers for him were silenced. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I felt great pride at this, for I knew I had successfully changed my patterns just right and used the Monkey Style in a real fight. With a smile, Huan Lee stood and bowed respectfully, submitting victory to me. I bowed back to return the respect and except victory, earning an applause from the crowd. I went home that night full of pride and with a smile on my face. I walked inside just in time to see Mother cooking dinner and Father setting the table.

"Hey baby. Where have you been?" Father asked with a smile

"I was just walking around looking for something to do" I lied

"Find anything interesting?" Mother asked

"Umm…no, nothing to say out of the ordinary boring town" I lied again, internally punching myself

"Alright. Take a seat, dumplings are almost ready" Mother said

I sighed and sat down in my usual spot at the table. Now might be a good time to mention that we didn't have actual chairs. My father liked to be somewhat exotic, so he brought a low set table and four sitting pillows from Japan when he went before he and Mother got married. We sit on our heels on top of the pillows; a style which isn't easy to get used to. Within a few minutes, steaming bowls of dumplings were placed in front of each of us. We ate in silence as usual, at least until all food was virtually gone.

"So, winter is nearly here Star. We'll be going into town tomorrow to get you some warmer clothes" Mother said

"Why can't I wear last winter's clothes?" I asked

"Because you keep growing" She replied with a smile

Without any further questions I said goodnight to everyone and made my way to my bedroom. After putting on my night clothes, I laid down in bed and slowly drifted off into sleep, forgetting completely about the small lies I told my parents. I woke up to the feeling of falling, and upon opening my eyes and screaming was met with the wood floor.

"Get up sleepy head, we're leaving soon" I heard my mother say before she walked out

After rubbing the ache from my body from the fall, I got up and grabbed my day clothes before walking out of my room and into the bathing area. I always thought it was cool how when Sky built this house, he built it with the bathing area looking like the sacred dragon pool in the jade palace. After closing the door and locking it, I let the pool fill with warm water. While it filled I stripped of all my clothes and set them aside to be cleaned later while I made sure my pants and vest were available to grab. After everything was placed correctly, I stepped into the warm water and let soak into my fur. The water soothed my aching muscles which still hurt from the prior days training. I lightly moved my paws through my fur, scrubbing out all the grime, sweat and dirt which show easily through my snow white fur. After I was done washing my entire body I stepped out of the bath and pulled the drain. While the water was draining I took the time to shake the water free of my fur, leaving it very fluffy. After brushing it out I put my clothes on and made my way out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Dad" I said as I walked in

"Dad? Niki, since when did she start saying Dad? She used to always say Father" He said and put on a fake look of disappointment

"I don't know hon, I guess our little girl is hitting the faze where she starts changing" Mom said with a grin, making Dad's fur literally stand on end

"Oh no. that means she'll be getting rebellious…" Dad said

"And stubborn" Mom added

"And she'll be getting into boys" Dad said, making me nearly gag at the thought

"Just think, soon enough she'll even start growing little boo-"

"Mom!" I yelled, covering my chest which already had clothing on it

This earned laughter from them both as I walked over and sat at the table, blushing through my white fur. I ate my breakfast in silence as they chattered amongst themselves. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that I might actually be changing. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. I hugged Dad goodbye and took Mom's hand as we left, walking the few blocks to the market area. Today must have been special because the place was crawling with people eager to buy. Mom pulled me through the crowd of people and dragged me to the area for clothes.

As soon as we entered we were flaunted by offers of fine clothing for a good price. Mom kept showing me different outfits with vibrant and erratic colors. None of them appealed to me. I was focusing mainly on the training and fighting capabilities of the clothes, and all the pretty outfits with bright colors didn't fit the bill. Mom was beginning to get frustrated with me and I couldn't blame her. 15 outfits went by and 15 were waved off. We were about to leave when something caught the corner of my eye, and seeing it made me feel like a better fighter, let alone wearing it.

I quickly broke free from my mother and went to the booth which held the outfit. Upon closer inspection, I found it to be a full black suit. It had a long sleeve shirt which folded across the front like a vest, and the pants were tight yet seemingly flexible and had a standard black silk waist wrap to hold it up. It also had black Kung Fu shoes which had special wrappings to go around the ankles and hold tight to the pants, and black gloves. On a separate shelf was a black mask as well, which only left a slot for the eyes to be seen.

"Mom, it's perfect!" I exclaimed, louder than I anticipated just as she arrived at my side

"I don't know baby, it seems really…dark" Mom said, looking at it

"It'll be great for my training, and the black will keep me hidden. Please?" I begged

"The girls got a point. That get up there is meant for training and stealth" I heard a deep voice from behind the counter, startling me

I turned in the direction the voice came from and see a hog, not exactly handsome, walk around and take the entire outfit off the rack, including the mask, placing them on the counter in front of me.

"Wang, nice to see you've recovered" Mom said, crossing her arms

"Hardly. I rarely get a sale anymore without people wanting to fight me for a better price" The hog said with a sneer

"Well, I'm feeling generous and since my daughter really likes this outfit, so I won't call my husband here if you give me a good price" Mom said with a smirk

"40 Yuan for the outfit, the mask is separate for 10. A total of 50 Yuan for it all, take the price or leave" The hog said matter-of-factly

"Good boy" Mom said as she tossed the money on the counter

I squealed with glee and grabbed the entire outfit, jittering with excitement. I couldn't help but notice Wang grin at this.

"Use it well, kid" He said as we left

The walk home seemed to take days, when in reality it was only minutes. I didn't even say hi to Dad as I burst through the door and ran to my room to change. I immediately stripped down to only my undergarments and began dressing in the new outfit. The shirt and pants were simple, the shoes however were difficult to figure out since there was a special way to tie them to my ankles over the pants, but I figured it out. I then put on the gloves and grabbed the mask without putting it on. The entire outfit was tight to my body, but breathed amazingly and was amazingly flexible. Feeling proud of the outfit, I quickly walked out to the front room to show off.

"How do I look?" I asked

Mom and Dad stood there inspecting me. In truth I looked fierce. The entire outfit hid most my body, the only fur showing being my tail sticking out the back and my head. Except when the mask is on; then only my tail and eyes are visible.

"I will admit, you look like a more intimidating warrior in that" Dad said, "Put on the mask"

I did as he said and he put on a confused look while scanning around the entire room.

"Oh my, where has our daughter gone? She's just vanished!" He said, still searching the room

I couldn't help but laugh and run up and hug them both tightly, thanking them profusely. They simultaneously hugged me tight to them, and at that moment I felt quite close to them. I was really happy, but that turned quickly to confusion as I looked out our window and saw Sky, holding his dual spear in hand slowly walking past. His orange and black striped fur standing on end, I became worried. Sky wasn't scared of anything.

"Dad…" I said in a worried tone, making him slowly put me down and get on his knees to look in my eyes

"What is it?" He asked, but I kept my eyes glued to the window, where Sky had stopped right in view but was looking intently into the distance outside the view of the window

Dad turned around to look where my eyes were glued and he slowly but surely took the golden bow strapped to his back in his hands and walked outside. Mom followed him, and seeking protection I followed, not sure what exactly was going on. Upon stepping outside, I noticed a fog rolling into to town. Where I was standing there was none, but a thick wall of it was making its way in our direction. Dad took a spot standing beside Sky, and as if on cue of them standing together, the wall of fog stopped moving completely, seeming to freeze in place. I wearily grabbed Mom's hand.

"Mom?" I asked an unspoken question

"I don't know, sweaty" She said, her eyes not leaving Dad, "Hun, what's going on?"

"I don't know" He replied

For an instant we all felt the ground slightly shake, and in the instant the wall of fog retreated, uncovering what seemed like three large all black figures. Dad and Sky immediately took combat stances as Mom turned and lifted me into her arms, stepping back a few more paces before stopping. The three figures were almost all identical. The two standing on the sides looked exactly alike, both holding some kind of mace. They looked like Rams, in a way. They had horns sprouting from the top of their heads and their bodies were rippling with muscle. The one standing in the center was shorter than the other two. It seemed to take the same black and muscled build, but it looked more like a dog of some kind, with two swords strapped to its back.

My entire body shook with fear as the one on the left began to speak, his voice course and seemingly dead, "Xing! Submit now and give us your energy, or die and give it anyways"

"Not gonna happen, Phantom!" Dad yelled back

"Poor choice. You know not who you're up against. My comrade and I are warriors in a class all our own and this one here," He points to the smaller one, "Is an old foe of yours"

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Dad asked mockingly

"Fisk, don't aggravate them, we don't know if they're bluffing" Sky whispered to him

"You don't remember what you did to me? I was a champion all my own, until you showed up. I lost everything to you, and what's more, you took my daughter away from me!" The middle one yelled

"Ricardo" Dad said, a look of surprise on his face

"Now you know me. We were even when I shot that girl dead…what was her name…Beth? Well, then you just had to go and not only kill me, but take away my daughter!" He yelled, making Mom take another step back with me still in her arms

I quickly grew scared, my breathing warming the front of the mask still on my face. I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew it couldn't be good if it had both Sky and Dad ready to fight.

"Fisk, don't let him get in your head! Get ready to fight" Sky commanded as he got into a stance

Dad did as he was told and got into a stance of his own. The one in the middle who had been talking to Dad flashed a dark smile before saying the words which I somehow knew were so truly possible: "Kill them." With that the two things on the sides charged at Dad and Sky, and they charged back. When they met the force of their clash was explosive, but my attention was quickly moved to the middle one who took out his seemingly black swords and charged around and at us. Mom quickly turned to run with me still holding tight to her, but just before we could flee from the scene, something hit the ground in front of us, causing the building to crumble.

**NOW**

Mom slid to a stop and turned to run the other direction, but was stopped by the dog nearly taking off our heads. She ducked and rolled, getting to her feet quickly and running through the fight with me still in her arms. The fight going on between Dad, Sky, and those other things was impossible to describe. All I could see were bursts of light and dark as my Dad and Sky kept screaming out random words, and bursts of different colored light would be the result. As Mom ran through with me, the other one was still in pursuit, slowed by the conflict.

Mom ran for an alley, quickly turning and running into it but to both our dread, we found it to be a dead end. She tried running back but the exit was blocked by the one chasing us. Mom quickly put me down and ushered me behind her, getting into a defensive position. While looking around for some kind of escape, I could see the warriors of the Jade Palace running around and getting the civilians away from the fight. My attention was drawn back to the creature trapping us as he walked closer, scraping his swords on the stone walls which held us captive.

"He took my daughter. I will take his" He said coldly, his eyes locking on me

Mom was trembling. She took a few steps toward him before trying to throw in some attacks, but seemingly without even trying he dodged, a grin full of malice on his face. But what he did next was something my mind couldn't comprehend. Ducking under another punch, he brought the tip of his sword to Mom's chest and right before my eyes, ran her through. I watched him push up into her and saw the black blade come out of her back as she screamed in agony. Just as fast as he ran her through he pulled out and mom fell to the ground, the whole way down screaming and crying. Just as his cold eyes met me I heard a voice which allowed me to breathe once more.

"NO!" Dad screamed as he landed on the ground between the creature and mom, the force of his landing knocking me on my back and crumbling the walls around us

In an instant he had pushed the creature out into the streets to continue the fight. I stood up and, still unsure of what had happened, walked over to where Mom was laying. Her screams of pain had stopped and the only motion she made was a weak breathing. As the reality of what had happened set in on me, tears began to form in my eyes.

"Star…y-you have to…get away from here…" She said weakly

Ignoring her I kneeled to the ground next to her and began to cry.

"Star…please" She said

"N-no Mom…I'm not leaving without you. You…you have to come with me. you have to be alright" I said, sobbing in between words

"G-go…Star…Go…" Her breathing then became shallower

I was unaware that the conflict around me had ended. I felt myself pulled away from her by Sky, though I fought to stay at her side. Sky picked me up and turned me away from her as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Niki! Niki talk to me, come on. NIKI!" I heard Dad yelling, but I heard no reply from Mom

After a few moments of me quietly crying while listening, I heard Dad begin to sob, and the reason why was clear to me as my sobbing intensified. Another few moments passed and I heard a sigh escape Sky's lips before he silently spoke.

"It must be done…goodbye Biyu…" Was all he said before he set me down and walked over to where Dad was cradling Mom

"Step back" Sky commanded firmly and he began doing different motions with his body, which began glowing orange

Confused but somewhat hopeful, Dad stepped away from Mom and came over to me. I watched as Sky's body alternated glowing orange, then blue, then back to orange. This continued for a few moments before his entire turned a bright glowing white. I almost could look, but it looked like his body was separating into two. One was a shorter feminine figure, while the other was the same height but male. The female one was orange, and the male was blue. I watched as the orange glowing figure seemed to have its glow leave her and float over to Mom.

The orange light seemed to meld into Moms body while the once glowing body fell to the ground, unmoving. It was a leopard, orange fur with black spots and wearing orange Kung Fu clothes. Daggers were clipped to the back of her belt. I then watched at the male figure stopped glowing and fell to his knees, breathing hard. He was a White Tiger, wearing a blue vest and black Kung Fu pants. He had a staff decorated in strange symbols tied to his back. Suddenly, I heard Mom gasp and begin coughing.

Simultaneously, Dad and I ran to her, hugging her tightly and crying tears of joy. I couldn't help but notice the White Tiger cradle the unmoving body of the Leopard, crying as he did. I then saw all the warriors of the Jade Palace rush towards us, all of them stopping and having their breath taken away at the sight. They all seemed speechless at what they were seeing, but soon enough Tigress ran over to the White Tiger and wrapped her arms around him, joining him in cradling the Leopard. Grandpa ran over to us along with Monkey and Po while the others ran to Tigress and those other two. I heard a lot of talk and yelling and people checking on each other, but the only words I really heard were the ones which escaped the White Tigers lips.

"We both knew the cost…Biyu sacrificed her life force to save Niki…"

**So, to summarize what happened for those of you who wanted to skip the tearjerker, Phantoms attacked. One of them was a foe Fisk faced in America reborn as a Phantom, and that Phantom tried to kill Star. But instead Niki was killed trying to protect her. In order to preserve Niki's life, Sky separated from Biyu and what remained of Biyu was sacrificed to save Niki. So, I hope it was a good chapter, and this one really sets the motion for what is to come. Alright, tootles everyone!**


End file.
